


Apartment

by Thehappytyper



Category: Mum (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: Finally arriving at the apartment





	Apartment

Apartment

The taxi pulled up outside a little row of traditional white apartments overlooking the deep blue sea. Vibrant pink roses were growing haphazardly along the front of the apartments and Cathy wondered for a moment if she'd arrived in paradise. It was a world away from Chingford and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt warmth from the sun like it. The flight had gone without a hitch and Michael soon navigated a well rehearsed path to the waiting taxis outside of the airport. Cathy noticed that he was a little tense since they had landed but put this down to their early start. 

As Michael paid the driver and unloaded their cases, Cathy heard her phone ringing. She hurriedly reached for her phone, worried in case Kelly or the baby were in need. 'Hello?'   
Cathy heard giggling on the other end of the phone.  
'Cathhhyyyy, you're on facetime.. I can see into your ear' Kelly giggled uncontrollably.   
'Oh ok' Cathy laughed embarrased. She wasn't too good with this new phone but Jason insisted that she needed it. 'Is everything ok love?' She enquired.   
'Look what we've bought for the baby' Cathy watched the tiny screen rotate as Kelly and Jason showed her the pram of their dreams. 'We got the one with the coffee cup... you know... because sometimes you just want a coffee... or it can hold a pringles tube... we tested it' Jason explained. Cathy beamed, tears filling her eyes. She felt incredibly excited to become a grandma and had offered to pay for the pram that they had wanted. 'That's handy then. Maureen can go on pram duty then.' They all laughed. 'How's the apartment? Is it nice and hot?' Kelly asked.  
'We've only just got here, I'll facetime you later when I've unpacked if that's ok? Put those feet up Kelly and Jason....?' Cathy called.  
'Yes mum?' He hollered back.  
'You won't forget to put my bin out tomorrow for me will you?'   
'Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I've sent myself a whatsapp to remember. Love you mum. Love you Cathyyy'  
'Love you both too.' Cathy waved. 

It seemed as simple as anything to say it to Kelly and Jason. She wondered what was stopping her from saying it to Michael? Nerves? Embarrassment? Optimism?   
'Everyone ok?' Michael broke her mind wandering as he held out his hand.   
'Fine thanks. Kelly and Jason got the pram... did you know it can hold a tin of pringles...?'   
A look of confusion flashed across Michael's face. 'Forget about that.... let's see this apartment.' She smiled.  
Cathy took Michael's hand and climbed the steps. Four days. Four days of uninterrupted, happy and contentment lie ahead and both could not wait. Four days... they had four days. Plenty of time.


End file.
